Due to the high shear forces in such fluid couplings, significant amounts of heat is generated. In order to dissipate this heat, the housings of the fluid couplings are die cast with integral fins which act as heat sinks. The numerous and geometrically complex cooling fins cannot be manufactured economically with any process but die casting. However, die casting is an expensive process and often produces defective housings which leak. An example of such an assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,289 to Dax. In addition to the heat dissipation, it is frequently desirous to maintain a narrow gap between the disc and side walls of the fluid coupling assembly as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,754 to Kokochak et al. Conventional clutches are die-cast and then machined to achieve the necessary tolerances. Considerable machining is needed because die-casting is an inaccurate process that typically generates parts that substantially deviate from the final desired result. An additional disadvantage of die-casting is the potential leaks in the clutch because of the porosity of the die-casting material. This porosity typically dictates the need to use an additional step in the manufacturing process called impregnation, whereby the die-cast and machined parts are immersed in a high temperature resin batch under pressure in order to seal the leaks in the material. Impregnation is expensive and slow. Despite its disadvantages and cost, the die-casting process is used in conventional clutches because of the need to provide cooling fins on the outside of the body of the clutch. Viscous clutches generate substantial heat internally because of the shear stress in the oil. This heat has to be transferred to the air surrounding the clutch, and this is possibly only by providing a sufficiently large heat exchange area, which is achieved with the cooling fins. Cooling fins cannot be machined because the amount of machining would make the clutch prohibitively expensive. The only possible solution so far has been to use die-cast those fins. That resolves the problem of the cooling fins, but it creates all the other problems mentioned above.